


i wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips, it's all i've been thinking about

by adrien_schlag



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrien_schlag/pseuds/adrien_schlag
Summary: so someone in the jatp discord server that i'm in wrote a whole paragraph about how they wanted the willex kiss to go so uh, here i am.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	i wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips, it's all i've been thinking about

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever posted on ao3 so please go easy on me! um, i hope you like this, and let me know what you think!
> 
> title from "can i be him" by james arthur

"I know I already said this, but, uh, thank you, guys."

The studio is completely dark, and even though Alex can't see Julie's face, he can hear the emotion in her voice.

"You're welcome," Reggie croaks. 

Alex groans, and next to him, Luke exclaims, "Dude!"

The three ghosts watch as Julie dashes over to the light switch and flips it on, illuminating the scene before her. They're laying on the floor in a sort of triangle, with Luke's face right next to Alex's, and Reggie laying with his head near Luke's feet. 

Julie's face is filled with horror as she takes in the scene in front of her. "Wha-why are you here? I thought-"

All three ghosts cry out in pain as a jolt rocks through their bodies.

"No, no, I thought you crossed over, why didn't you cross over?!"

Alex attempts to hoist himself into a standing position, sensing Luke and Reggie doing the same. 

"I guess playing the Orpheum wasn't our unfinished business."

"Point Caleb," Reggie mutters, his voice congested.

"We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to," Luke murmurs, tears in his eyes. "We just... we had nowhere else to go."

"We thought you'd go straight to bed."

"Yeah, well, I knew she was gonna come out here, but nobody ever listens to me-" All three boys double over in pain as another jolt hits them.

"You have to save yourselves right now! Go join Caleb's club, please, it's better than not existing at all. Please, just go, poof out, do something, please, just do it for me."

Reggie shakes his head sadly. "We're not going back there."

Luke makes his way over to Julie. "No music is worth making, Julie, if we're not making it with you. No regrets."

Julie lets out a quiet sob and lunges forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Luke's shoulders. Luke hugs back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

And... they were actually touching. Julie didn't fall through Luke, they were actually touching!

Alex and Reggie look on in amazement, tears still in their eyes. 

"I love you guys," Julie stammers, sobbing into Luke's shoulder. Right as she finishes speaking, a warm glow surrounds Luke, and Julie pulls back in confusion. "How can I feel you?"

"I-I don't know."

Julie gasps and puts her hands on either side of Luke's face, Luke doing the same and gently wiping away Julie's tears. Moving his hands to hold Julie's, Luke turns to Alex and Reggie, a small smile on his face. 

"I feel stronger."

"A-Alex, Reggie, come." 

The four hold each other tightly, the warm glow surrounding them. When they pull away, all of them have awestruck grins on their faces. 

"Woah, I don't-I don't feel as weak anymore."

"Me neither, not that, you know, I was ever that weak." Alex cracks a smile, and everyone chuckles. 

A tingling feeling appears on Alex's wrist and he pushes his sleeve up, Luke and Reggie doing the same. The purple stamp that Caleb has given them floats into the air and dissipates.

"What do you think that means?"

"I think the band's back," Luke answers, his smile growing wider.

"You guys... think we could try that hug thing one more time?"

The four hug once again, laughing. 

"I like this!" Reggie exclaims.

"Me too!"

They hug again, Julie exclaiming, "We played the Orpheum!" The four spin in a circle, holding onto each other tightly.

Then Reggie interrupts their moment. "Hey, Alex? Maybe you should go find Willie, tell him the good news."

Alex's mouth hangs open, and he nods. "Oh yeah, thanks Reg."

"Yeah, Alex, go get your man!" Julie shoves Alex toward the studio doors.

"What-"

"We'll talk about the slang later!" Julie says hastily, pushing Alex out of the studio. "Now go!"

"Alright, alright!" He pauses for a moment to ponder where Willie might be. Would he be at the museum, or maybe at the beach? Or maybe he was at the HGC, which wouldn't be good for Alex, considering Caleb would probably kill him. Again. 

He eventually decides to go to the beach. When he arrives, he looks around but spots no one. 

So he poofs to the museum. Again, no one there.

The last place he decides to check is the street where they first met. Alex walks up the street, looking around. And then he trips over someone. 

"Ow! What-"

"Alex?" 

Groaning in pain, he opens his eyes to see Willie hovering over him, his eyes red and tears running down his face. And Alex really wants to kiss him. But, right as he's about to lean up, his anxiety catches up and he just stays there.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, you know."

Willie giggles quietly and stands up, extending a hand to Alex. The moment Alex is back on his feet, Willie pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Alex hugs back eagerly, tucking his face into Willie's neck.

"How are you here? You were supposed to cross over at the Orpheum, not be here! The only way you would be here is... oh, no, hotdog, please don't tell me you took Caleb's offer, because I don't know what I would do if-"

"Willie. I'm fine, we're all ok. We didn't take Caleb's offer, I promise. We didn't cross over at the Orpheum, but Julie saved us. She hugged us, and the stamps disappeared."

"So you're ok?" Willie whispers against Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm ok." And again, Alex wants to kiss him. But now doesn't seem like the right time. It probably won't ever be the right time. Ok, yeah, he'll just stay where he is to avoid making any mistakes.

Willie lets out a quiet sob and clings onto Alex even tighter. 

"Hey, hey, don't cry."

"I just, I can't believe you're actually here."

Alex gently pulls away and brings his hand up to brush Willie's tears away. The skater sniffles and leans into the touch, then lowers his head and quietly chuckles. 

"I'm sorry for... everything. I got you into this mess, and now-"

"Willie, I thought we just established that I'm ok. And, I forgive you. It might be awhile before Luke and Reggie forgive you, but they will forgive you. Because it wasn't your fault."

"You really forgive me?"

Ok, screw it. 

Alex leans forward and presses his lips to Willie's. The skater makes a surprised noise, and Alex quickly pulls back. Willie's face is completely blank, filled with some emotion that Alex can't read.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, that was really stupid of me. Um, I'm so sorry, I'll just- leave now-"

Alex goes to move away, but before he can get anywhere, Willie is grabbing onto the lapels of Alex's jacket and pulling him down into a kiss. Alex's brain momentarily stops functioning, and he just sits there, stunned. When Willie pulls back, he has a soft smile on his face. 

All of the anxiety in Alex disappears with this smile. With that smile, he realizes that he didn't make a mistake with kissing Willie. 

And maybe they would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> um so  
> i don't know, that definitely wasn't the best thing i've ever written, but let me know what you thought!  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
